Fiesta Pagana
by Maki-P
Summary: Es el primer fic que termino, y el primero que público, es un song fic de mi canción favorita. Harry Potter y Cía. se encuetran en una fiesta celebrando el amor.


Disclaminer: ningún personaje es mío, sólo Meredith y Josh

Es la primera vez que escribo un fic y estoy muy emocionada, espero volver pronto con más historias.

Porfa, dejen reviews necesito saber las impresiones que dejó mi primer fic, porfa!

FIESTA PAGANA

_Cuando despiertes un día  
y sientas que no puedes más,  
que en el nombre del de arriba  
tu vida van a manejar._

La música se oía por todo el bosque, la gente danzaba alegremente alrededor del fuego, el ambiente era alegre en aquel pueblo. Esa gente vivía con muchos problemas que tenían todos los días, aquella noche sin embargo, era para disfrutar.

_Si sientes que el miedo se pega a tu piel  
por ser comunero y justicia querer,  
si te rindes hermano, por ti nunca pensarás._

Nada importaba sólo bailar, sentirse unido a la música, la energía en todo el cuerpo, el corazón latiendo en el pecho, las emociones desbordándose y la compañía de la persona amada.

Así lo sentía Ron mientras él y Hermione bailaban juntos, su respiración se sincronizaba y se mantenían en la misma sintonía, en un mundo donde sólo ellos existían.

_Cuando vayan a pedirte  
los diezmos a fin de mes,  
y la Santa Inquisición  
te "invite" a confesar._

La gente bailaba sin cesar, incansablemente alrededor de la fogata. Harry y Luna bailaban con todos, en el primer círculo, tomados de las manos, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, como habían hecho desde aquella noche en la que habían enfrentado juntos a Voldemort, y descubrieron sus verdaderos sentimientos y se habían dado aquel apasionado beso.

_Por eso amigo tú alza la voz,  
di que nunca pediste opinión  
y si es verdad que existe un Dios  
que trabaje de sol a sol_

Ginny sentía todo su cuerpo latir de emoción mientras disfrutaba aquel momento con aquel a quien amaba, aquel hombre que la hacía sentirse viva y sentirse mujer. Jamás habría imaginado que encontraría la felicidad a su lado, ni siquiera en el Baile de Navidad al que fueron juntos, jamás imaginó que sería Neville el que le trajera más felicidad de la que había soñado.

_Ponte en pie  
alza el puño y ven  
a la fiesta pagana  
en la hoguera hay de beber._

Ella, ella era la única, la que había logrado penetrar la fría y dura cubierta y llegado a su corazón. La que le había enseñado a amar con la misma intensidad con la que sabía odiar. Severus aprendió a través de su corazón la alegría de la vida y la belleza de aquella música que ahora escuchaba a su lado.

_De la misma condición  
no es el pueblo ni un señor,  
ellos tienen el clero  
y nosotros nuestro sudor._

No estaban muy lejos el uno del otro, esa conexión que tienen los gemelos los mantenía cerca, lo suficiente para mantener su lazo, pero no lo bastante para molestarse. Aquella noche Fred y George se acompañaban en espíritu y se apoyaban para unirse aún más a las hermosas hermanas que los acompañaban. Fred estaba con la mayor, de cabellos dorados y ojos de cristal; y George con la más joven, de cabello como la noche y mirada celestial, dos hermosas gitanas que habían conquistado los corazones de los traviesos pelirrojos.

_Si no hay pan para los tuyos  
y ves muy gordo al abad,  
si su virgen viste de oro,  
desnúdala._

Meredith bailaba lejos de Josh, no iban a bailar juntos, que feo tener que bailar con tu hermano, y más cuando todos los demás están en parejas, además talvez así conociera a su verdadero amor, quien sabe. Había ido a aquella fiesta para acompañar a Harry, Ron y Hermione, de los que se había hecho amiga en 6°, pero no pensaba quedarse sola toda la noche.

_Cómo van a silenciar  
al jilguero o al canario  
si no hay cárcel ni tumba  
para el canto libertario._

La noche avanzaba, y la música continuaba, la gente del pueblo se mantenía animada bailando, al son de la música celta que llenaba cada rincón del bosque, donde tanta gente se había reunido para celebrar el amor, la amistad, la vida o lo que sea que quisieran celebrar, dejándose llevar por la música que invadía los sentidos y llenaba el corazón.

_Ponte en pie  
alza el puño y ven  
a la fiesta pagana  
en la hoguera hay de beber_

Harry Potter y sus amigos, celebraron junto a aquellos extraños en aquella hermosa de luna llena, rodeados por la alegría reinante, unidos sólo por la emoción del momento de euforia que se vivía en aquel apartado rincón del mundo.

_De la misma condición  
no es el pueblo ni un señor,  
ellos tienen el clero  
y nosotros nuestro sudor_

Meredith y Josh son personajes de mi invención, sabrán más de ellos en otras historias, pero diré que me representan a mí y mi hermano.


End file.
